Description: (Taken directly from the application) The Vector Core proposes to be a resource for Centers participants. The objectives include consultation services, provision of existing vectors (retroviral , AAV and adenoviral), generation of new vectors, production of vectors for clinical trials, maintenance of GLP condition, training of investigators, improvements in existing technologies, and testing of new vector designs in animals.